Pregnant?
by Superhero geek
Summary: Skye and grant find themselves going thought the twist and turns of life but when Grant and agent Garret get caught, what will happen? read to find out! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_About a month before the team took down HYDRA, Skye and Grant had a blissful night that would be more important than they know and would influence their lives forever._

* * *

**A month later and a few days after hydra fell**

"Come on, please be negative. Please be negative!" Skye desperately mumbled as she paced in the little bath room. Suddenly the timer on her phone went off and she looked over at the plastic piece that would change her life. "It's positive." She said, letting out a cross between a laugh and a sob as her hand flew down to her stomach. Skye then opened the door only to find agents bringing Grant and Agent Garrett onto the bus, both of them in handcuffs.

"Grant, what's going on?" Skye whispers while on the verge of tears of seeing Grant on handcuffs.

"Skye, Agent Ward shot and killed Agent Hand and two other agents. Not including that man in the wheel chair." Coulson said as he walked up behind her. Skye's eyes went wide and tears spilled over as looked at Grant who had his eyes cast down in shame. So she went over to over to her soul mate and shoved the pregnancy test in his hands. "NEVER come near us. If you do, I'll protect my family by shooting and killing you if needed." And then she ran off to her bunk and cried into her pillow all day.

**Grant's POV**

I look down again at what she put in my hands. It was a pregnancy and it was positive. I feel all the color drain from my face and for the first time since childhood I feel myself let out a sob as I feel my world crashing down on me. _What have I done? _I was then dragged to the interrogation room for holding because I was so grief stricken, I couldn't walk by myself. Once in there I sit down on the floor, curl my knees up to my chest and I bawl until I have no tears left. I don't care that Agent Garrett is sitting there watching me. I want him to see my pain and my grief, so that maybe he can see how much his schemes has ruined my life.

Once I'm done Agent Garrett ask what made me so upset. So I show him the test. "What have I done? I have nothing to live for anymore. Skye hates me and the baby and she are the only thing in my life that made me want to live, now they're gone, just like my brother and my parents. I might as well kill myself, saves them the need for another cryo-cell." I said leaning my head back against the wall feeling more tears drip down my cheeks.

"Grant I'm sorry I said those things. I want you in our child's life but how can that be possible if can't trust you? The only reason I'll hear you out on your side of the story is because I love you and I can't live without you either. I'll be there in a few minutes" the sweet music of Skye's voice carries though out the interrogation room. I laugh because I'm so happy that Skye wants to hear my side of the story and that she still loves me. "Wow someone up above is really looking out for you, huh agent ward?"

"Yes, and if you mess things up between Skye and I will kill you."

Just as I sit down, the door to the outside opens abruptly to reveal the most beautiful women I have ever seen standing there with her teddy bear in her arms and a frown on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanks everyone for reading this! Your reviews, favorites and followings have made my day a whole lot better! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_**Previously:**__Skye went over to over to her soul mate and shoved the pregnancy test in his hands. "NEVER come near us. If you do, I'll protect my family by shooting and killing you if needed." _

_"What have I done? I have nothing to live for anymore…" Grant sobbed_

_"Grant I'm sorry I said those things. I want you in our child's life but how can that be possible if can't trust you? The only reason I'll hear you out on your side of the story is because I love you and I can't live without you either. I'll be there in a few minutes" Skye's voice carries into the interrogation._

* * *

After standing there for a few seconds, Skye walked over to Grant and slapped him as hard as she can, while efficiently knocking Ward unconscious. After a few minutes he came to and sat up.

"OW! My cheek! Where am I!? How did I get here!? What the heck is going on!?" he said panicking when he saw the cuffs on his wrists.

He looked at Skye with wide, questioning eyes. "We're in the interrogation room and Ex-Agent Garrett had you Brain Washed into helping him. He's the Clairvoyant." Grant looked at his smirking SO with raging eyes as he grabbed the ex-agent by the collar of his shirt, ready to strike.

"Grant, he's nothing to you now. Let him go." Skye whispered into her soul mates ear as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Slowly Grant let John Garrett go and stepped away.

"Babe, do you remember anything about yesterday and the day before?" Skye asked cautiously, sighing when Grant shook his head.

"No. should I?" Grant asks, twisting in Skye's arms and nuzzling her hair.

"Probably. Come on, let's get the others" Skye said, taking his arm and guiding him toward the door. Once Skye had locked John inside she took Grant to meet Coulson.

"Knock, knock" Skye said as she walked into Coulson's office.

"Skye! Why did you bring him here!" Coulson hissed angrily once he saw grant behind her.

"Coulson, let me explain. I figured out why grant did what he did. He was brainwashed. I figured it out when I slapped him. I accidentally knocked him unconscious but when he woke up he didn't know what was going on, where he was, or what he did." Skye explained, leaning tiredly on Grant. Being pregnant and being stressed was really hard on her.

Grant noticed that he was taking most of her weight and started to worry. "Skye? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he says softly, while lifting her into his cuffed arms and sat down in one of Coulson's chairs. Skye shook her head while still keeping her head on Grants chest and once again handing him the pregnancy test. And just like the first time, his face drained of color.

"I-is this r-real?" he said staring down at his soul mate. Skye, only half awake, nodded.

Grant looked at Coulson who was looking at the young couple with interest. But then he got up, took a key out of his pocket and let Grant out of his handcuffs. "Thank you sir. I'm so sorry for whatever I did. I didn't have any control over it." Grant whispered with unshed tears, when he hear the soft snores coming the woman on his lap.

"I'm going to go put her to bed, she must be exhausted. I'll see you this evening for dinner." Grant said as he walked out of the room.

Once in his bunk Grant laid down with Skye still in his arms. He brought the blanket up to cover both of them.

"I love you Skye. Nothing can change that." He whispers then falling asleep almost instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey everyone! Thank you so much for the feedback you gave me. It really makes my day, and it's just I needed because my EX broke up with my a couple days ago. So thank you for giving me a reason to be happy! I hope you enjoy this chapter. PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Thanks ttyl!**

* * *

**Bold print: **talking inside the other's head

* * *

_Italic print: _a person's own thoughts

* * *

A few hours later, the team sat in the lounge area watching TV. Fitz was sitting on the chair with Jemma sitting on his lap, Grant laid on his side on the couch with Skye laying on her side with her back against his stomach. And Coulson and May sat in large bean bags on the floor.

"I love you, and I'm sorry for hitting you." Skye murmurs, turning on her other side, so she was facing Grant.

"It's alright, love." Grant whispers back before placing a kiss to her forehead. Skye smiles and snuggles into his chest. He smiles softly, drapes an arm over her waist and falls asleep in mere seconds.

About half way through the show, a loud, rumbling snore rang though the silent room. It sounded like a lion protecting his pride (a pride is a group of lions).

"Was that Grant or Fitz?" Coulson turned to face the younger agents.

"That wasn't me sir." Leo said from behind Jemma, who was sitting on his lap. The group turned toward the couple on the couch.

"AW! How cute! They fell asleep together!" Jemma whispered happily. Coulson smiled at the sleeping pair and got up so that he could drape a blanket over the duo.

"Come on team, let's leave them to sleep, they need to rest." Coulson said quietly as he turns off the TV. Once the team files out and has gone to their respective bunk, he turns out the lights and heads to bed.

A few hours later, Skye is suddenly woken by Grant's whimpering as he tossed and turned in his sleep. "He's having a night terror." She murmured. Then, all of the sudden, Skype was overcome by a weird urge to do something. Giving in and closing her eyes, Skye was suddenly not on the bus, she was inside a hallway. The hallway was splattered with blood and dozens of bodies littered the floor. She gasps when she turns and sees Grant pulling out his gun and shooting a copy of herself in the head.

'_This is Grants dream!' _she thought, the realization hitting her like a title wave. She jumps as the gun shot rang though the hallway, echoing off the walls and into her ears. She sees her body drop and as she looks a Grant, she can see the shudder go through him. He then looks at the gun as if he was coming out of a spell. Grant looks at Skye's copy who was lying crumbled and broken on the ground and then moves to put the gun to his head. Skye runs to him and pulls the gun away from him.

"It's ok, it's only a dream Grant! Wake up, honey." She says, wrapping his arms around him, stroking his back soothingly as he shook in fear and grief.

Grant bolted up with a gasp, eyes looking franticly around himself. Skye was then slammed into her own body again. Grant looked at Skye with wide eyes.

"Were you just in my-" Grant asks skeptically. Skye nods.

"How?" grant asks

"I think it's time I tell you…. I'm an 0-8-4. We don't know why. Well I guess we do now, but we didn't at the time we found out. I understand if you want to leave me. I'll get over it. I'm the person that everyone gets annoyed with and leaves at one point. It's happen before. it can happen again. No one wants to be with a fat, stupid, ugl-" Grant silenced Skye's rant by capturing her lips in his. Skye let out a sob and clung tighter to the love of her life. Grant pulled his head away but pulled Skye closer to him, letting her tears soak his shirt.

"I will never, ever, leave you. I fell in love with the smart, heavenly beautiful, loving, caring, fun, talented, gloriously sarcastic, and soon to be mom, angel-like hacker. I'm in love with you and only you, Skye. I love you" Grant whispered as he looked into her eyes and tucked a lock of hair behind her ears.

"Oh Grant I love you too! Thank you!" Skye said softly as she threw her around Grants neck and peppered his face with kiss.

"Okay so I want to test something out, actually a few things. First try and lift my phone with you mind." Grant says turning to face Skye as he took his phone out of his pocket and setting it on the table.

"How?"

"well I'm not sure, but try focusing on just the phone, clear you mind of anything but he phone then imagine the phone moving up then down gently." Grant instructed as he watched Skye narrow her eyes and focus on the phone. Seconds later the phone levitated, hovering above the table and then lowering gently back into Grant's lap.

"OMG I did it! I have telekinesis!" Skye whispered excitedly

"Good job! Now try to talk to me inside my mind! Focus on my mind. Let it welcome you and invite you. Then talk to me but not with your mouth." Grant said as he coached her how to talk to him inside his mind.

'**I love you! You're the love of my life.' **Skye's voice sounded inside his head

'**I love you too Skye. Forever and ever.' **Grant though back, knowing she had heard him by judging the smile that spread onto her face.

"Oh my god! I did it!" Skye exclaims quietly.

"Yes you did! I'm so proud of you! Now, I want you to read my mind. What am I thinking? Use the same technique you use for talking inside my mind. Close your eyes and clear your mind, focus on my mind and what I'm thinking. Imagine you opening a door inside my mind and try and hear my thoughts" Grant said grinning for the first time since he had found out Skye was pregnant.

Skye did what he told her to do and suddenly she hear his voice in her head. _**'Will you marry me?'**_

Skye snapped open her eyes to see grant on one knee holding a beautiful diamond ring. It had a braided gold band with five diamonds on top that were in the shape of a star burst.

"yes! A million times yes!" Skye shouted as she launches into his arms kissing him passionately. Grant's grin reached his ears as he slid the ring on her finger.

"Why is it a star?" Skye asks looking at the ring in awe.

"It's a star because the starry night sky is a beautiful one of a kind. Just like you. I also had it made into a star because when we go on mission and we miss each other, you just have to remember that you are the brightest star in my life. I also got a star necklace so we can keep a part of each other close to us when we go on separate missions later on in life." Grant explained before leaning in for another kiss. Though, suddenly the team burst into the room, guns drawn, ready to shoot. The couple jumped apart and on to their feet.

"WHOA! Guys, it's just us!" Grant said, instinctively raising his hands, showing that he was unarmed.

The team sheathed their guns and walked over to the pair.

"Then what was with all the shouting about?" Coulson asks, looking between the pair. Skye looks at Grant and after a few seconds Skye nods.

"AC can we talk to you alone for a few minutes?" Skye asks quietly, motioning toward the kitchen.

Once they were away from the others, they all got coffee and sat at the stools.

"Ok Coulson, do you remember when you told me I was an 0-8-4?" Skye asked Coulson nodded and motioned for Skye to continue.

"**Well, we figured out why." **Skye said in Coulson's head. Phil looked at her wide eyed. Skye looked away from Phil to look at her new fiancé.

'**Should we tell him about the telekinesis and the dream walking?'** She asked him.

Grant nodded and Skye turned back to Coulson, '**we also discovered that I can do this…' **Skye said and proceeded to pick the coffee cups up with her mind and then set them back down. '**I can also dream walk. Those are the only things that we know of that I can do.' **Skye finished.

'**Well, given the circumstances, I suggest you don't use these powers without wiping the security footage afterward and I also suggest you don't tell director fury of agent May. You may want to ask Fitzsimmons to work with you on the subject of discovering new powers.' **Coulson thought toward Skye. Skye nodded and smiled, letting him know that she heard him.

"So why did you scream?" Coulson asked as they walked out of the kitchen.

"Grant proposed!" Skye squealed showing her ring off. Jemma gasps and runs over, babbling on how lucky Skye was and how beautiful the ring was.

Once everything had calmed down, Coulson and Agent May retired to bed, leaving the four younger agents to go down to the lab after telling Fitzsimmons that skye was a 0-8-4 and showed them her powers.

"Hey Skye? I have an idea. Have you tried teleportation?" Fitz asks

"No, But I could try it though." Skye answered

"Skye." Grant called her name before opening his arms in a silent invitation to come snuggle with him.

'**Come to me but you have to teleport. If you can't, you still can come over and snuggle but you have to try teleportation though.' **Grant sent to Skye with a wink.

By this time Skye knew what to do. She closed her eyes and focused on Grant, imagining herself in grants arms and when she opened them, she was in Grant's arms. She smiled and leaned up to kiss Grant.

This was the second best day of her life.


End file.
